


Asshole Magnet

by BlueFishyLove



Series: ~Carnet Fleuri Welcomes You~ [4]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, poor attempt at humor, the coffee shop/college au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Hanbin swears that Jiwon is an asshole magnet. Donghyuk just wishes for a chance.





	Asshole Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Jinhwan being 30 and Yunhyeong, Jiwon and Hanbin somewhere around their late 20s. And Junhoe, Donghyuk and Chanwoo at their early 20s.  So because Mino is added here he around 32 or smth..

"Hey guys how is it going?" Donghyuk chirps happily, skipping towards the bar were Jiwon and Yunhyeong are at. 

"Hey" Jiwon smiles back at him, checking his watch before looking towards the door. 

Donghyuk notes that the older is not in his work clothes but a cute colorful sweater and tight jeans. His hair are on point and is that a smooth line of eyeliner he sees? 

"Are you waiting for someone? Because you can stop, I am here!" Donghyuk jokes but not really because all this means that Jiwon has a date and if it's not him it is probably Hanbin hyung. 

"Ah yeah" Jiwon nods and absent mindly ignores Donghyuk's joke, checking his watch again before his eyes drift to the closed door. 

"His late an hour Jiwon, I don't think his coming today, maybe something happened" Yunhyeong jumps into the conversation to inform his chingu. Jiwon worries his lower lip and checks on the door again. 

"I'll go call him" he whispers and walks to the back, probably going to Jinhwan's office to call from there. 

"Two cappuccino's, a freddo and a white hot chocolate" comes Hanbin's voice from the side and Donghyuk almost falls of his stool because Hanbin is actually working. Working in the shop. Working at the same time Jiwon waits for someone. Working the same time Jiwon has a date with someone that is not Hanbin or him. And that scares Donghyuk the most. 

"With who?" is all Donghyuk manages to ask and he is sure he recieves a weird look from Hanbin, or so he thinks based on his peripherical view. His gaze is stuck on Yunhyeong. 

"A guy he met at the university, Song Minko I think was his name" Yunhyeong replies like he had read or heard Donghyuk's complete sentence. 

"Mino. Song Mino" Hanbin corrects from the side and Donghyuk can feel the distaste on the older's tone. 

Donghyuk nods and before he is ready to comment on anything or thank the older males for their share of information, Jiwon walks back in sighing and being generally...well you wouldn't call it happy. 

"He..won't make it today" he announces as a pout litters his lips. 

"Good, you can help around the cafe now" Hanbin says, flat tone and recieves a glare from Yunhyeong. He would recieve one from Donghyuk as well but it's not something he should do towards an elder.

"Did you decide upon another date?" Yunhyeong asks and Jiwon only nods, whispers a "Monday" before his eyes fall into an apron left on the counter. "Why don't you go home for today" Yunhyeong tells him as he reaches for the apron and takes in away from him. 

"I can take you home, hyung" Donghyuk says and gives him a bright smile.  Jiwon only nods. 

\--

Donghyuk really can't take his eyes of Jiwon, well except when Jiwon looks his way because he doesn't want to give himself away and getting caught staring would obviously do more than that. But Jiwon is breathtaking and Donghyuk knew he liked the man but he is sure he doesn't remember signing anywhere that said falling in love. Falling deeply in love. Because he feels it while staring at the older a little bit further to the front from him, staring at how handsome the guy is in his eyes and how he wants to take whatever makes the older sad away and throw it in an endless pit. He realises how mesmerising he is from even the way the older walks and how he wishes he could kiss those pouty lips and turn them into the beautiful smile, Donghyuk has seen Jiwon giving only Hanbin. 

Donghyuk know that Hanbin and Jiwon have a special bond but he can see clearer than through glass that Hanbin does not share the same feelings Jiwon does. Of course he doesn't know any of them for longer than a couple of months now but he sees the way Jiwon looks at Hanbin, the way he depends on him, the way Jiwon breaths Hanbin and he also sees the way Hanbin does nothing of those. He sees how Hanbin just feels protective over the other but more like a brother than a lover and Donghyuk knows that he is somewhat jealous of Hanbin.  Jealous of all the love Jiwon has for him. 

Donghyuk realises he is in some deep shit. 

"Thank you for walking me home" Jiwon's voice brings him back to reality as they stop infront of a building, Donghyuk blinks a couple of times and gives a slow nod. "Would you like to come in for a bit?" Jiwon asks but Donghyuk declines, surprising both him and the older, before bidding his goodbye and walking away. 

\--

It's Thursday evening when Donghyuk walks into Carnet Fleuri again. He had been busy trying to prepare for a deadline and had completely abandond the outside world for half the week. Walking inside he finds a very frowning Hanbin and a quite stressed Jinhwan. 

"Hello, what is wrong hyungs?" Donghyuk asks and tilts his head to the side as he walks closer to the counter. 

"We had the honor to meet Jiwon's new friend" Jinhwan says and pours himself a glass of water from behind the counter. 

"I swear, Jiwon is like an asshole magnet dating machine" Hanbin tsks and stares harshly over at Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk frowns himself. "So you met him on Monday, is it really that bad?" he asks, worried and his heart thumbs, too wildly in his chest he swears it will break free and leave. 

"We met him today, he came around picking Jiwon up even without a scheduled date." Hanbin said "Monday's date did not happen, he stood him up in the middle of nowhere for about two hours before calling him and cancelling it" he explained, scoffing at the memory of being called to pick him up. 

"I don't get why he even gives him so many chances, the guy is obviously bitchy beyond repair and rude" Jinhwan says looking over the glass in his hand. 

"He gives too many chances to everyone" Hanbin says and Donghyuk can sense some kind of sadness in his tone. Maybe something that happened in the past, maybe something to do with Hongseok. He guesses he'll never really know. He wishes Jiwon will give him a chance too at some point. 

Donghyuk leaves the cafe that evening with two hot chocolate's at hand. He was not in the mood to stay there. 

\-- 

"Hyung!" Donghyuk runs towards Jiwon where he spotted him in the mall. Jiwon turns and smiles at him and Donghyuk's whole world stops moving at that smile. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jiwon asks, ruffling the younger's hair. "If I didn't know any better I would belive you were following me" he jokes and Donghyuk is lost into every detail he sees on Jiwon, right that moment. 

Lost at how his eyes make soft wringles on the side and how his lips are rather pinkier than usually and how his hair are slightly messy but hot as fuck and how his tone vibrates with happy emotions and Donghyuk finds himself smile as well and be happy. 

Well for as long as it last till a guy comes, shoving him away only to pass and grab Jiwon's waste possessively and just by turning to look over at the latter Donghyuk know that, that, must be Mino. 

"Are you bothering him? You most definitely are, you are in his space, walk away little trash" the guy says and Donghyuk watches how Jiwon rolls his eyes. 

"I happen to know the guy, he happens to be my friend" Jiwon says, pulls himself off the possessive hold and goes beside Donghyuk, taking the younger's hand in his. Donghyuk's heart rips out of his chest and trully flies away happily. 

"You must be joking, he is at least ten years younger than us" Mino raises an eyebrow. "Plus he doesn't seem the part were you two get to hold hands so casually"  he continues and Donghyuk swears he wants to punch the guy. 

"Well you don't--" "He is destroying our date as well, just go away kid" Mino cuts Jiwon short and Donghyuk knows when he is unwanted. 

"Don't you da--" Jiwon starts but this time Donghyuk cuts him off. "It's okay hyung, I am running late anyway, see you around and have fun on your date" Donghyuk says politely before bowing slightly at both and leaving. 

Mino better hopes they won't meet again because he won't hold back the next time and younger or not Donghyuk will be glad to show him who doesn't seem the part on holding anything of Jiwon's. 

\--  
"Hello~" Donghyuk chirps, a week later, project free for once, when he sees Jiwon back at the cafe. 

"Hello, Donghyuk ah" Jiwon smiles at the kid as he enters. 

"Hyung, how was your week? How did your date go?" Donghyuk asks. 

"I don't like the guy, he was too arrogant but he didn't want to get the message" Jiwon huffs before giving the younger a smile. 

"Oh I see.. Well if you ever want hyung, I am a good rebound" Donghyuk jokes, but not really. _Maybe just maybe Jiwon would give me a chance, right?_

Jiwon laughs at the -not really a joke- joke "Okay" he smiles again "I'll give it a thought" he says and ruffles Donghyuk's hair just so to break the 'ice'. 

Donghyuk wishes the older would stop sending his so many mixed signals and completely unclear messages already. 


End file.
